Kevin's Love Diary
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Kevin Jonas protagoniza una historia de cuento disney, cuando conoce a una chica y la deja ir, solo que el no cuenta con esa zapatilla para ayudarle a encontrarla ¿Qué pasara con el? ¿Podra encontrar a esa chica de la que tan enamorado esta?
1. Octubre 25, 2008

_**¡Hola a Todos! (:  
**_

**Esta nove la escribí para una "fan" que me la pidió como regalo de cumpleaños. Me sentí tan halagada! :D así que esta historia es para Danijo :D  
**

_**Dejen reviews queridos lectores asi sean criticas, o elogios o lo que sea. Se los agradecería mucho, no hay nada mejor para una escritora (en proceso) que recibir comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho, así me ayudan a mejorar.**_

**xoxo, Star**

* * *

**Octubre 25, 2008**

Era un día soleado en las Bahamas.

Iba caminando por la playa mirando el hermoso mar turquesa que iba y venía mojando mis pies. Me había despertado temprano, cosa rara, y había dejado a Joe y a Nick en sus camas, merecían descansar después del concierto de anoche. Fue una noche fabulosa, los reflectores, la gente gritando nuestros nombres y cantando cada palabra de nuestras canciones. ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? No lo creo.  
Seguí mi camino por la orilla, poco a poco la playa iba llenándose de gente, niños jugando con las pelotas de playa, chicas preparándose para tomar el sol y algunos solo sentándose a admirar, como yo, el mar. Unas cuantas chicas se acercaron a mí y me pidieron un par de autógrafos y unas fotos, accedí con una gran sonrisa; las fans lo son todo para mí. Una pelota golpeo mi cabeza y rápidamente alguien se acerco a mí.

- Ja,ja. Lo siento hermano, pero tu cabeza ondulada era el blanco perfecto.

- ¡Frankie! –Dije algo molesto entre risas.- Eres un pequeño demonio. –dije persiguiéndolo en la arena.

Cuando por fin logre atraparlo, lo alcé por los aires y le di vueltas.

- ¡Ya! ¡Energizer! ¡Basta! Dale… bájame.

- Eso te pasa, enano, por golpearme con la pelota. –y lo bajé a tierra.

- Bueno… -dijo acomodándose el pelo – Joe y Nick ya vienen se quedaron conversando con unas chicas en el pasillo.

- Típico. – le contesté. – Es típico de Joe hacer eso.

- A diferencia de que estas chicas eran realmente lindas, además de simpáticas.

- Que sorpresa…

Seguí caminando otros diez minutos; a mis veinte años, la mente se ve rodeada de preguntas sin respuestas, de cosas sin razón y sin motivo. Mire mi reloj: 1pm. Corrí camino al hotel para encontrar a Joe y Nick. Pero cuando crucé la puerta.

- Auch. –Exclamé. –alguien había chocado conmigo.

- Lo siento fue mi culpa. –dijo la chica.

- No hay problema.

- ¿No habrás visto por el caso a una chica de unos trece años, pero se ve algo mayor, de cabello oscuro, como de esta estatura –dijo poniendo su mano a la altura de su hombro – con un polo rosa? Estoy buscando a mi prima hace horas.

- No, lo lamento. Yo justamente estoy buscando a mis hermanos. Lo siento pero no escuche tu nombre.

- Danielle.

- Un gusto, soy Kevin. Si veo a tu prima, le diré que la estabas buscando.

Salí de allí rápidamente. Pobre chica, se veía que estaba preocupada por su prima pero con las mil chicas hospedándose en ese hotel, ¿como descubriría a su prima? Además me olvide de preguntarle el nombre de esta. Bravo Kevin, más listo y ganaras el premio Nobel.

Camine más tranquilo al ascensor donde escuché unas risas; que conocidas se me hicieron.

- Joe, Nick. Y bueno, ¿Quiénes eran las chicas? –pregunté al ver las sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras.

- Pues bro, -dijo Joe poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y apoyándose. – Christina y Amelia.

- Amelia, Amelia, Amelia…-repetía Nick.

- Uyyyy… ¿y quiénes son las chicas?

- No sé. Son dos chicas que nos encontramos en el ascensor saliendo de nuestro cuarto, estaban buscando a su amiga Danijo.- me contó Nick.

- ¿Danijo? –pregunté.

- Sí. Estaban ellas y otra chica, una mayor, vieja como tú –dijo Joe riendo mientras yo lo miraba como papá cuando le decimos abuelo – ya… ya… no me mires así. Era la prima de Danijo, la lleva buscando buen rato.

- Por el caso su prima se llamaba ¿Danielle?

- Sí. Exacto. ¿Por qué, la conoces? – me preguntó Nick.

- Algo así. Y la encontraron, ¿a Danijo? –pregunté.

- Sí. Y tuvieron que irse al parecer están aquí de vacaciones. Es el cumpleaños de Christina hoy, nos invitaron a pasar un rato al gran salón a la fiesta; al parecer cumple 15 años.

Reí un rato con mis hermanos y los escuche hablar de Amelia y Christina y la fiesta por un largo rato. Pero me quedé con la incógnita de quien sería Danijo. Pasó la tarde y no había mucho que hacer en las Bahamas más que admirar el mar transparente, el cielo azul, la arena blanca y sufrir el calor que aumentaba cada vez. Me paré en el balcón de mi alcoba mirando el horizonte; el aire me daba directo en la cara y lograba que me relajara. Como quisiera tener una guitarra en este momento. Abrí los ojos y pude ver como el sol había comenzado su descenso. El cielo se había tornado de un anaranjado hermoso. Mi madre se acercó a mis espaldas…

- Kevin, ¿en qué piensas?

- No sé mamá. Es que estaba mirando la playa.

- Era cierto, llevaba un buen rato mirando a las parejas ahí de pie que esperaban ver un hermoso atardecer en las Bahamas.

- ¿Te sientes solo? –preguntó mi madre.

- No. Yo los tengo a ti, a papá, a Frankie, a Nick y a Joe… y todas mis dedicadas fans.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso hijo.

- Sabes mamá… Lo de Zoe me enseñó que no es muy fácil mantener una relación mientras estamos de tour por todo Estados Unidos. A Nick y Miley les pasó lo mismo, a Joe y a Aj. Yo prefiero disfrutar la vida sin preocuparme; algún día tendré que pensar en que quiero alguien a mi lado. Pero por ahora creo que me enfocare en mi música.

- Un sabio pensamiento hijo; ¿pero no crees que exageras? Yo creo que podrías llevar algo muy bien con alguien, al menos mejor que Joe y Nick, tu eres el más centrado y maduro.

- No lo sé mamá. Tal vez solo no ha llegado la persona correcta.

Mamá me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente para lo cual tuve que agacharme un poco. Me recosté en la silla que había en el balcón a acabar de ver el atardecer; el sol había teñido el cielo de rosado ahora. Cerré los ojos y medité un rato. Sería que yo necesito ver mas allá de lo veo, abrir mis ojos a algo más. Darme una oportunidad como dice mamá. Me quedé allí, descansando con la cálida brisa. Oscureció cada vez más. El viento soplaba más fuerte.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, Joe y Nick entraron brincando y gritando.

- K2, ¡nos vamos de fieeeeeestaaaaaaa! –gritó Joe quien iba vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco.

- Amelia nos espera. –dijo Nick sonriendo como lo hace una vez cada siglo.

- ¿Y porque me concierne esto?

- ¿Que no quieres ir a ver a Daaaaaaanieeeeeeelleeeeeeee? –dijo Joe.

- ¿O a Danijo? ¿O a alguna chica? –agregó Nick.

Lo que dijo Nick me trajo devuelta a la realidad yo quería saber quien era Danijo, me lo llevaba preguntando toda la tarde. Esa niña había despertado un gran interés en mí y yo quería solucionar mis dudas.

- Por que no Danger, vamos a la fiesta.

Me cambié de la bermuda y el polo de golf a un polo de color morado que mama siempre decía que me favorecía por los ojos verdes y un pantalón negro. Salimos juntos directo a la fiesta, esperaba encontrarme en las famosas Christina y Amelia de las cuales era más que obvio mis hermanos estaban templados; y a la famosa y misteriosa Danijo que no había logrado cruzarme en todo el día.

Llegamos al gran salón, todo se veía morado, y no porque en realidad lo fuera sino por las luces. El ambiente era muy agradable, la gente conversaba amenamente mientras otros bailaban. En segundos me vi solo en medio de la pista de baile, Joe a un extremo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a Christina y Nick ablando con Amelia de quien sabe que. Me encogí de hombros y busque donde sentarme. Miré hacia todas las direcciones cuando la vi.

Mis ojos se abrieron en cuando cayeron sobre ella. Estaba maravillado. Aquella chica estaba sentada en la barra de refrescos hablando con quien parecía ser una especie de barman pero para jugos, y sonreía de una manera que cautivaría hasta al más serio y deprimido ser de este mundo. Su boca pintada de un suave tono carmesí hacía su sonrisa aún más hermosa. Fui subiendo mi mirada para ver sus ojos; bellos y de un tono avellana oscuro, brillaban a la luz de los reflectores. Estaban maquillados de un suave tono rosado que la hacía lucir sencilla y algo inocente. Estuve tentado a acercarme por varios minutos. Pero es que no podía dejar de mirarla. Cada segundo, notaba otro detalle, como el collar negro que llevaba en el cuello del cual colgaba un dije en forma de nota musical. O su bello cabello oscuro, largo pero perfectamente peinado, o al menos para mi era perfecto, liso con una trenza de color rosa que caía delicadamente de un lado. Seguro se la habían hecho esa tarde en la playa. Llenándome de valor… ¿como no pude hacerlo antes? ¡Tocó enfrente de miles de personas cada noche! Esto era diferente, ella era… era… perfecta. Bueno, me armé de valor, de donde lo saqué en ese momento no lo sé; el hecho es que me armé de valor y caminé hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Y entonces, Danielle, Danielle me buscó por todo el hotel; yo le dije que estaría en la terraza…-rió tiernamente. – Tu novia está loca Kyle, tu novia está loca. –volvió a reír.

El barman de los jugos rió con ella y se limitó a decir: "Me gané la lotería con tu prima, Danijo."

Ahí fue cuando todo cobro sentido, la chica que me tenía fascinado aproximadamente por ya 30 minutos era nada mas y nada menos que la misteriosa Danijo. Se veía mayor para tener tan solo 13 años. Ya no había nada que hacer si me quedaba callado, pensarían que yo era alguna clase de enfermo que los espiaba o que escuchaba conversaciones privadas, o que miraba a la gente sin razón. No tuve más remedio que pedir algo de tomar para pasar desapercibido.

- Me puedes dar soda de uva por favor.

- Claro, dame un minuto.

Con gran destreza el joven hizo un par de malabares con latas de Fanta de uva y sirvió la gaseosa en un vaso. Yo, la verdad, creí que iban a explotar o que saldría pura espuma, pero la provee y era el balance perfecto entre espuma y el líquido.

- Gracias. –dije tomando una pajilla y poniéndosela al refresco.

- No hay problema, es mi trabajo. Entonces Danijo, ¿dónde esta tu prima? –dijo sacando un mini letrerito que decía: "vuelvo en 5 minutos" y poniéndolo en la barra.

- Debe estar con Christina; yo ya le prometí a Christy que bailaré con ella después de que haya saludado a toda su familia.

- Bueno, le diré a Danielle que estarás por aquí.

- Gracias Kyle – le dijo que ella mientras lo veía alejarse.

Ella se quedo ahí sentada, mirando lo que parecía ser Coca-Cola.

- Euh… Pue… ¿Puedo sentarme? –titubee.

- Mmm… claro. No veo cual sería el problema. –dijo mientras me miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara o que? – pregunté tratando de hacerla reír.

- Ja,ja. No. Es que tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos, son tan verdes.

- Me reí, agradecido por el cumplido; pero más que todo alagado de que a la chica que yo creía perfecta le gustaran mis ojos.

- ¿Tú eres Danijo no es cierto?

- Sí. Pero tú, ¿quién eres? -dijo mientras me seguía mirando tan detenidamente como antes – te me haces muy familiar, pero en estas luces moradas no te distingo bien. Ja,ja. Si no fuera por que se que Christy y Mia están locas, podría jurar que eres Kevin Jonas y que viniste con tus hermanos. –rió de una forma tan tierna que no pude evitar sentir que me derretía en mi interior.

Su voz era tan melodiosa que me tenía un poco perdido en sus palabras.

- Pues la verdad… -dejé notar a propósito una especie de sonido incómodo.

- Hay no. ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Tú eres Kevin? – asentí con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa. – ¡Ay no! Danielle no mentía, ni Christy ni Mia. – se quedó callada algo sorprendida, los ojos parecían salírsele de las cuencas mientras miraba al vacio.

- Y...-la verdad no sabía que decir para calmarla. - ¿Qué estas tomando?

Ella notó que traté de cambiar el tema para ponerla a gusto. Pareció reaccionar y me miró como si agradeciera con la mirada que la hubiera sacado de lo que parecía un transe.

- Tomó Coca-Cola Cherry mezclada con Coca-Cola Vainilla; es algo simplemente delicioso. Y tu uva, ¿no? Rico. Serías muy buen amigo de Christy o de Amelia, ellas aman la soda de uva sobremanera.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato sobre nada. Era increíble como podía hablar de nada por tanto tiempo; un tema llevaba al otro, desde la gaseosa y todas sus posibles combinaciones a helado, a comida china, a la italiana, a mi delicioso sushi y de nuevo a más nada.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta nuestra música?

- ¡Claro! Ustedes son geniales. Su música me inspira mucho; yo no soy muy musical, es decir eso de cantar es de Christy; pero amo bailar, especialmente ballet. Y sus letras, acordes, notas, siempre hacen que mis sentimientos fluyan; me hacen sentir liberada. Algún día intentare bailar alguna de sus canciones solo tocadas en piano, tal vez, no sé, la verdad no sé cual. – se sonrojó. – Pero probablemente algún día lo haga. – se pusó tan roja como un tomate.

- Wow. ¡Qué bueno! Es increíble que pienses así de nuestra música. –le dije.

- Especialmente me encanta como tocas la guitarra pareces ponerle siempre el 120%. Ayer por ejemplo, el concierto estuvo excelente.

- ¿Fuiste a nuestro concierto anoche?- le pregunté con mucho interés.

- Sí. Fui con Christy y Mia. Ellas eran el par de locas que tiraron el oso de peluche en la cabeza de Joe. Yo estaba un poco mas atrás viéndote hacer los solos de guitarra. – Siguió sonrojándose. – Es que la verdad me dejas fascinada; algún día quisiera tocar guitarra como tú.

Volvió a mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella podía dar y esta vez yo fui el que se sonrojo. Me reí un poco tímidamente y la volví a mirar; ¿se podía sentir algo de tensión o era solo yo?

El silencio comenzó a volverse nuestro enemigo pues ninguno sabía que más decir. Felizmente, una chica de pelo negro con un par de ondas se nos acerco le extendió la mano a Danijo y dijo:

- ¡Danijo! Prometiste que vendrías a bailar conmigo un rato. No se vale que te escapes el día de mi cumpleaños. –Danijo le dio la mano y volteo a verme; a su vez la chica que deduje seria Christina me miro. – Hola Kevin. –Sonrió.- ¿Por qué eres Kevin? ¡Claro que sí! Que preguntas las mías. Lo siento estoy algo nerviosa –dijo. – Tus hermanos están por allá, porque no vienen ambos con nosotros.

Lo que quedó de la noche estuvimos con Amelia y Christina, Joe y Nick, bailando con otros de sus amigos en la pista de baile. Normalmente suelo ser muy tímido para bailar; pero estas chicas, y especialmente Danijo, hacían que me sintiera a gusto.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, me despedí de las chicas así como Nick. Joe se despidió de Mia y de Danijo pero se quedó a hablar un poco mas con Christy según el porque quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños y no lo había podido hacer en toda la noche. Aunque Nick me contó camino a nuestra habitación que Joe se la había pasado toda la noche hablando con ella. Cuando llegamos prendí mi laptop y respondí un par de mails, actualicé el blog de myspace, y puse algo de música. Nick llegó directo a al piano que teníamos en el "lobby" de la suite a componer algo seguro, inspirado en Mia, y un futuro éxito para el CD que saldría en agosto. En 20 minutos más llegó finalmente Joe, con una cara de enamorado que no le veía hace mucho.


	2. Octubre 26, 2008

**Octubre 26, 2008**

Hoy se cumplen una semana de descanso en las Bahamas. De descanso y algo de música; bueno, mucha música, entre componer en la suite en el tiempo libre y entre el par de conciertos que dimos en la playa.

Ayer tuvimos, sin duda, una noche espectacular; nos divertimos, bailamos, conversamos; parecíamos adolescentes normales o más bien, parecíamos vivir la vida de adolescentes normales. Pero no importa cuanto hubiéramos disfrutado esa noche, debíamos volver a la realidad que era volver a Los Ángeles para atender a la prensa y ver algunas cosas del nuevo CD, más planear como sería lo de la nueva película 3D que filmaríamos. De nuevo al trabajo.

¿Qué harían Joe y Nick? Nick siempre se enamora muy rápido y Joe, Joe es Joe. Para mi sorpresa los vi muy felices en el desayuno. Tomé una tostada casi de mala gana, le puse algo de mermelada y le di una gran mordida.

- Y…-pasé la comida.- ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? – pregunté volviendo a morder mi tostada.

- Sale en unas 5 horas –contestó mi padre entrando y sentándose a desayunar con nosotros.

- Que bien –dije de mala gana.

- Kevin, ¿qué tienes? – me preguntó mi madre.

- Nada… es que… no quiero irme todavía. – Respondí.- ¿Y ustedes que tanto sonríen? – les pregunté a mis hermanos.

- Es que hoy será un día estupendo. Es soleado, el agua debe de estar tibia y la arena es blanca. Y tendremos buena compañía las próximas dos horas. – dijo Joe llenando de mantequilla de maní su manzana.

- Además volveremos a Los Ángeles, veremos a varios de nuestros amigos; la vida es dulce. – exclamó Nick untando de Nutella baja en azúcar su pan.

¿Cómo entender a mis hermanos? Un día antes estaban felices con dos chicas desconocidas y ahora están felices porque se van. Me fui a mi cuarto y me senté con mi guitarra en el balcón donde tenía la espectacular vista del océano. Toqué unos cuantos acordes y me sentí en mi elemento de nuevo. Pasados unos minutos de una muy necesitada improvisación, llegó Joe, como siempre, el payaso.

- ¡Energizeeeeeeeeeeeeer! – llegó Joe saltando en su traje de baño y poniéndose bloqueador solar. – ¿No quieres venir a la playa con nosotros? Vamos todos, mamá, papá, Frankie, Nick y la banda.

- No. Los alcanzo luego.

- Tú te lo pierdes hermanito. –dijo Danger mientras saltaba a mi cama y luego hasta la puerta. – Tú te lo pierdes.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Joe? Me quedé allí una media hora solo tocando mi guitarra, mirando el cielo, dejándome llevar por la brisa. Eran mis ultimas horas allí y quería que fueran lo mas relajantes posibles. Cuando a los lejos se escuchó.

- Y Danger lanza y anotaaaaaaa. – gritó la voz que parecía ser la de Garbo.

Me asomé por el balcón para ver que hacían. Estaban jugando en la playa una especie de fútbol americano.

- Ya veras "Danger" –decía una chica que parecía ser Christy.- No te va a ser tan fácil ahora.

- Vamos Christy, un par de pases e igualaremos el marcador de nuevo – dijo una dulce voz, sin verla supe que era ella… Danijo.

Ahí le tomé interés al partido. Quería ver que sucedía allí. Al parecer Joe acababa de marcar el punto que había llevado al equipo de los chicos a la delantera. El juego parecía ser bastante animado, Nick cubría a Mia, Joe a Christy y Frankie a Danijo. Garbo parecía ser el árbitro y se contentaba de ver todo desde su silla de playa sentado con su novia Marisol. Me invadieron las ganas de jugar pero al mismo tiempo quería seguirlos viendo. Cuando Mia tenia el balón, Nick se ponía bobo y la dejaba pasar; Danijo no jugaba más fuerte pues no quería herir a Frankie y cuando Christina recibía el balón Joe la cogía por la cintura y le daba vueltas para que lo soltara. Cuando vi eso hubiera querido ser yo en el lugar de Joe y abrazar así a Danijo. El juego paró en ese momento porque Christy comenzó a golpear a Joe entre juegos.

- ¡Eso no vale! –Lo perseguía a golpes – No puedes alzar a un jugador. ¡Tramposo! –reía.

Vi a Danijo hablar con Frankie y me puse atento.

- ¿Y tu otro hermano Tanque?- le preguntó ella.

- ¿Kevin?

- Sí, a menos que tengas otro y no lo conozca. –rió. Que bella era su risa.

- Kevin debe estar como "A-BUE-LI-TO" –dijo gritando para donde estaba yo – en la habitación… El no quería bajar.

- Ah…

En ese momento entendí a que se refería Joe con lo de "tú te lo pierdes". Me cambié tan rápido como pude a mi traje de baño me puse una gorra y cerré la puerta de la suite detrás de mí. Salí corriendo para llegar lo mas rápido a la playa. Debo admitir que me caí en el lobby pero es que no aguantaba la emoción quería llegar ya. Empecé a avanzar por la arena hasta llegar donde Garbo y Marisol. Me senté con ellos a ver el partido que se había reanudado.

- ¿Como van? – le pregunte a Marisol.

- Pues… no se. Perdí la cuenta con tanta risa que me provocan estos niños. Amor…-le dijo a Garbo- tu eres el arbitro, ¿Cuánto van?

- Las chicas van ganando. Es que Frankie ya se cansó de jugar, quiere ir al mar. Si no me equivoco van 16-12. –nos informó Greg y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Marisol y la acerco a él. – Y Danijo anotaaaaaaa. –Gritó. – Ahora van 18-12.

- ¡Kevin! – exclamaron los demás al verme sentado en la arena.

- Tú – se me acercó Frankie – yo ya me cansé. Tú entras en mi lugar, debes marcar a Danijo. – Frankie me daba indicaciones como todo un profesional. Bajó un poco la voz. – Por cierto creo que le simpatizas. –me dejó frio. Y volvió a alzar la voz. – Ahora, si pierden es tu culpa, yo me voy al mar.

- ¡Que mandón nos salió el enano! – exclamó Joe.

Frankie se volteó nos sacó la legua y le dio cinco a Nick, por algún razón el siempre había sido su hermano favorito. El juego empezó, Danijo se veía más animada pero a la vez se veía ahora en las chicas una cierta mirada retadora. Ellas querían ganar. Y aunque hice lo imposible, y traté de hacer reaccionar a Nick, no logré nada; las chicas nos ganaron, y nos ganaron por mucho.

- ¡Perdimos! ¡Contra la chicas! – se lamentaba Joe.

- Nos ganaron legalmente; nosotros somos un asco. – dijo Nick mirando bobo a Amelia.

- Sí, son un asco. –rió Marisol y le dio un beso a Greg.

- ¡Somos las mejores! –se abrazaron las tres amigas.

- Y las ganadoras son… ¡Christy, Danijo y Mia! –dijo Greg fingiendo voz como de narrador del súper tazón.

Todos nos sentamos en la arena a conversar un rato después de entretenido partido. Marisol y Greg conversaron con Nick, Joe y las señoritas. Yo logré robarme a Danijo por unos instantes para poder hablar.

- ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –me preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te hizo cambiar de opinión para venir a la playa porque Frankie dijo que querías estar solo.

- ¡Ah! Es que vi lo mucho que se divertían y no quería perdérmelo. Además son nuestras últimas horas aquí, quería disfrutarlas. Ustedes son una gran compañía.

Ella solo sonrió. Sigo sin comprender como con una sonrisa parecía decir mil palabras. Como si respondiera todas las dudas que solían rondar mi cabeza. Ya no las volveríamos a ver, y aun así, Joe y Nick seguían muy felices. En esos instantes, mientras ella sonreía y yo a ella pensé en pedirle una dirección postal o su e-mail, su teléfono. Algo con que poderla contactar luego. Cuando me decidí a hacerlo me interrumpió una vocecita.

- ¡Chicas! Tenemos que irnos, nuestro avión saldrá pronto debemos ir al aeropuerto y aún deben cambiarse.

- Ya vamos Danielle. –gritó Danijo en respuesta.

Se había arruinado el momento perfecto.

- Lo siento –me dijo Danijo mientras se ponía de pie – Debemos irnos. – les hizo señas a sus amigas. – Danielle es la adulta responsable de nosotros y si no le hacemos caso luego va a estar histérica. Hasta luego –dijo corriendo detrás de su prima.

Y ahí se esfumaba la más bella idealización de una chica, los perfectos ojos, la perfecta boca, el perfecto cabello, la perfecta sonrisa… Voltee a ver a mis hermanos, sigan con esas sonrisas de un millón de dólares. Jamás los entenderé la verdad. Pero no había nada que hacer. Las chicas siguieron su camino y por alguna razón yo no me moví. Papa llamó a Frankie a salir del agua y nos llamó a nosotros a subir a empacar aproximadamente una hora después. Cuando llegamos al lobby vimos como se subían a sus carros y partían. Adiós a las chicas, adiós a la experiencia de pasar el tiempo como adolescentes normales.

Hice mis maletas rápidamente, guardé las guitarras. Esperé a Joe y a Nick en el lobby. Bajaron después de media hora más.

- Frankie no encontraba su Rubix. –dijo Nick.

- Ah. ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté algo aburrido.

- Sí. El vuelo sale en una hora, tenemos apenas tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto. La ventaja es que esta vez vamos en el jet.

Y de nuevo a la vida de gira.


	3. Febrero 25, 2009

**Febrero 25, 2009**

Hoy se estrena nuestra nueva película en 3D. ¿Alguna novedad? Bueno, el tour de fin de año fue genial; pero algo sigue rondando mi mente y no puedo seguir creyéndolo, un nombre: Danijo. ¿Extraño? No lo creo. Es totalmente algo predecible en mí. Esa niña, su imagen, quedó grabada en mi mente y no podré olvidarla. Debí haberle pedido un teléfono, un mail, algo; aunque sea un estado para saber por donde empezar a buscarla. Si sigo con esto, voy a sentirme como uno de los príncipes de las películas de Disney, como en la Sirenita el que busca a la de la voz; o el que busca a su cenicienta y debe probarles la zapatilla de cristal a todas las doncellas. Lastima Kevin, tú ni zapato tienes.

¿Cómo buscarla? ¿Por donde empezar? ¿La llegare a ver de nuevo algún día?

- ¡Kevin! ¿Estás listo? – me llamó Nick desde la sala.

- ¡Ya voy! – le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Hoy veríamos a Demi después de mucho en la premier y a todas las fans que nos estarían esperando en el cine.

- ¡Kevin! – dijo Joe entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres Joe? – le pregunté mientras me echaba la loción de después de afeitar y guardaba un plumón indeleble en mi bolsillo.

- ¿En qué chica piensas Kevin? – me preguntó mi hermano.

- ¿Cómo que en que chica pienso? – le dije extrañado.

- Es que… -hizo una pausa como escogiendo sus palabras- llevas días actuando extraño y cuando lo haces es que algo te esta rondando la mente… por lo general suele ser una chica.

¿Mi hermano por fin prendió su cerebro? Creo que a veces subestimo demasiado a Joe. A veces si dice cosas inteligentes.

- Si te digo, vas a creer que enloquecí Danger.

- ¿No es el amor por naturaleza una locura?

Y aquí va de nuevo, mi hermano y sus lapsus de inteligencia.

- Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas de las chicas que conocimos hace unos meses en las Bahamas?

- ¿De Christy, Mia y Danijo?

- Sí. –dije algo impresionado de que recordara sus nombres. ¿Cómo recuerda eso y no la ciudad en la que estamos cuando estamos en tour? – Bueno, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en Danijo.

- ¿Por qué no le mandas un mail o algo?

- Porque nunca se lo llegue a pedir. –dije lamentándome.

- Esto explica porque llevas deprimido tanto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Acaso no extrañas a "Christy"? –pronuncie ese nombre imitándolo con la cara de bobo enamorado.

- Claro que sí. La extraño a diario. Ayer se lo dije y dijo que ojala nos podamos ver pronto.

- ¿Cómo que ayer se lo dijiste?

- A diferencia de ti querido Kevin, cuando a mi me gusta una chica le pido su mail.

- ¡Te voy a matar! –dije saltando encima suyo olvidándome de toda la preparación para la premier.

No podía creerlo, ¡mi hermano tenía el mail de alguien cercano a Danijo hacía 3 meses y medio y no había sido capaz de decírmelo! Me sentía tan frustrado y comencé a ahorcar a Joe como juego.

- ¡Kevin! ¡KEVIN! – gritó mi madre para que la escuchara. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Por fin entre en razón y descubrí que estaba actuando como un desquiciado y que había despeinado a Joe.

- Lo siento mamá. –dije con una gran sonrisa inocente.

Mi madre rió y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes Joe? ¡Llevo meses lamentándome! ¡Meses!

- Es que… jamás preguntaste. Yo pensé que lo tenías. Nick pensó lo mismo.

- ¿Nick también?

- Sí. Si no él te hubiera dado el mail de Mia.

La vida es justa he injusta a la vez. Por un lado, me da la solución a mis plegarias, ya tengo la forma de encontrar a Danijo. Pero, por el otro, ¡me hizo esperar 3 meses!

- Danijo ahora tiene 13 años Kevin.

- ¿Trece?

- Sí, trece. Cumplirá los 14 el 13 de Julio. Christy me dijo que le están haciendo una fiesta sorpresa y quería invitarnos. Se supone que te lo diría después de la premier…

- ¿Trece?

Ahora ese número rondaba mi cabeza. En noviembre del 2008 había cumplido yo mis 21 años, el solo pensar que Danijo tenia 13 era algo que me chocaba un poco. Ahora mi mente no estaría tranquila. Yo le llevaba 8 años. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí? ¿Qué persigo pobres niñas? ¡O peor! ¿Qué pensaría Danijo de mí? Me creerá un loco que la seguía a todas partes. Empecé a preocuparme, la diferencia de edad era más importante de lo que yo imaginaba.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Kevin?

- ¿Sí? –volví en mí.

- Mamá dice que ya nos tenemos que ir a la película. - me dijo Joe pasando su mano por mi mirada perdida.

- Ah… claro… sí… -dije algo en las nubes.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la premier pero no pude dejar de pensar en Danijo y todo comenzó a preocuparme.


	4. Julio 13 y 14, 2009

**Julio 12, 2009**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que Joe me dio los mails de Christy y Mia. Por fin las pude contactar, pude hablar con ellas de nuevo pero no me atrevía a pedirles el mail de Danijo. Lo de la diferencia de edad me había dejado algo consternado y confuso. Ellas habían accedido a guardar mi secreto y yo había prometido viajar con mis hermanos a Nueva York para celebrar el cumpleaños de Danijo el 13 de Julio, día que resulta ser mañana. Decidí, por primera vez en mi vida, dejarle todo al destino; dejar que lo que fuera a pasar pasara, solo, si debía pasar. Estoy listo, algo nervioso y el avión sale en cualquier segundo.

**Julio 13, 2009**

Al fin. El día llego.

Desperté temprano junto con Nick y Joe en un hotel en Nueva York. Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer antes de encontrarnos con las chicas. Por suerte sus amigas no le tenían planeado a Danijo una fiesta exuberante, sino más bien algo entre los amigos más cercanos. Estaba muy emocionado y la vez aterrado. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Salimos a la ciudad con Nick y Joe compramos lo que las chicas nos pidieron y seguimos nuestro camino a lo que sería la reunión, Joe y Nick llevando varios regalos; el de Danijo, y unas cosas que les traían a sus amigas que los traían bobos. ¿Se acordaría Danijo de mí? Mia dijo que yo sería el mejor regalo que ella podría recibir, ojalá y sea cierto.

Llegamos a donde nos habían citado y entramos por la puerta trasera. Podíamos ver a través de una pared falsa como avanzaba la reunión. Todo parecían animados, todos excepto Danijo. Yo no lo entendía; yo la recordaba con su brillante sonrisa y lo único que podía ver ahora eran unos ojos opacos, una mirada baja, y en vez de su sonrisa se veía eso que muestra Nick cuando se pone serio. No me gustaba verla así, se veía muy apagada. En ese momento quería salir, abrazarla lo mas fuerte posible, consentirla hasta que estuviera vivaz de nuevo; hasta que sonriera. La idea de besarla me pasó fugazmente por la mente y sentí un escalofrió. ¿Estaría correcto lo que iba a ser? Ella tenía 14 y yo 21. Me volví a frustrar y me asusté. Me senté en la escalera de caracol.

- ¿Qué te sucede bro? – me preguntaron mis hermanos en coro.

- No sé que hacer. –dije algo asustado.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Joe.

- Sobre Danijo.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Nick extrañado.

- Porque desde que contacte a las chicas y me dijeron que ella cumplía 14 hoy, me he sentido culpable.

- ¿Culpable? –Se extraño Nick de nuevo. - ¿Por que culpable?

- Porque me di cuenta que le llevo entre 7 y 8 años Nick. No me vas a decir que eso no es raro.

- ¿Y desde cuando la edad es un factor tan importante Kevin? – me dijo Joe algo desafiante.

Lo mire algo extrañado, Joe no solía hablar así.

- Dime desde cuando la edad importa para enamorarse.

…

Me quede sin palabras, Joe tenia razón. Pero todo parecía no ser lo correcto.

- Esto me lleva agobiando meses Joe.

- Kevin –rio Nick. – ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que es lo que sientes por Danijo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si ya te diste cuenta que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella? –repito riendo.

- ¿Qué yo que?

- Kevin, es más que obvio que tú, estas enamorado, hermano. Nick y yo llevamos semanas, meses, pensando lo mismo. Pero no pensamos que precisamente de Danijo.

- ¿Qué? – yo seguía atónito parecía que mis hermanos me hacían ver lo que yo me estaba negando a ver.

- Kevin, tu no puedes seguir frustrándote por que te gusta alguien. Tú tienes que ir por ella. –sugirió Nick tratando de darme ánimos.

- Yo lo se. A eso vine. Pero dudo cada vez que voy a dar un paso más.

- Pues no dudes más Energizeeeeer. Y ve por tu chicaaaaa.

No si fue por el momento pero por primera vez todo lo que decían Joe y Nick parecía ser lo más sensato e indicado. Cogí lo que había traído especialmente para ella, recordando algo que me había dicho el día de aquella fiesta en las Bahamas.

Nick y Joe siguieron con mi plan. Ellos salieron a la fiesta y se vieron con las otras chicas. Vi como Danijo parecía buscar a alguien más con la mirada al verlos llegar. ¿Sería a mí? ¿Se acordaría ella de mí, como yo de ella? Me acerqué a espaldas suyas y murmuré:

- ¿Tú eres Danijo no es cierto?

Lo dije con el mismo tono de voz con el que lo pronuncie la noche en que la conocí. Ella pareció reaccionar y volteó lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un suave "Kevin" por sus labios. Le sonreí, ahí de pie en donde estaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, las lágrimas llegaron y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y me abrazó, me abrazó como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Se aferró a mí y siguió llorando, espero yo, hayan sido lágrimas de felicidad. Cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte y yo solo acariciaba su pelo para mostrarle que estaba allí para ella.

Cuando por fin se separó de mí, me dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa típica suya. Me llenó el alma de alegría verla sonreír, me llenó de tanta paz. Con suma delicadeza le pedí que se sentara, le dije que tenía algo especial para ella.

- Para… ¿para mi? –dijo secando sus lágrimas y sonriendo más radiante que nunca.

- Si, tengo algo especial para ti. –me senté y tomé el estuche de guitarra que cargaba en mi espalda. Saqué de este una hermosa Les Paul rosada y la puse en sus piernas. – Es para ti. Es igual a la mía, pero en color rosado; sé que es tu favorito.

Ella me miró sin decir palabra y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus ojos, se colgó de mi cuello y yo sonreí triunfante.

- Pero eso no es todo. Tú me dijiste que no sabías tocar. Y yo vine a enseñarte. – Tomé su mano izquierda y fui guiándola en los acordes de Do a La. Ella me veía tanto desconcertada como maravillada y dejaba que yo la llevara. – Y este es el acorde de La.

Ella soltó la guitarra, la coloco a un lado y dijo:

- Te acordaste de mí; no me olvidaste, después de tanto tiempo.

- Jamás te olvidaría Danijo, una sonrisa así no se olvida. –dije mientras miraba su boca y me acercaba para darle un beso.

Ella no se opuso así que la besé. Olvidé todo temor que sentía, toda supuesta "culpabilidad". Joe y Nick tenían razón, si lo que siento es amor, nada importa, ni la edad, ni la distancia, ni nada. La besé como nunca había besado a nadie, ella me besó como nadie me había besado. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, la separé solo un poco y dije:

- Nunca te me volverás a perder mi cenicienta….mi princesa… mi

La besé de nuevo.

- …Danijo.


End file.
